Other World
The Other World is the ninth playable and eighth unlockable area in the game. The player must be level 600 or above, and have wished for Death during the True Tournament of Power. This world is unique in the fact that entering it permanently anchors you to it, preventing you from participating in Tournament of Power sessions, Broly raid battles, or True Tournament of Power sessions. Upon reaching level 850, a player may Rebirth. Rebirthing resets your level but boosts all of your stats by 300 points along with 10% of your prior stats. Setting Though the term "Other World" can extend to the entirety of the afterlife, the Other World resembles the Sacred World of the Kai from Dragon Ball Z and Super: green plains filled with protruding cliff faces and small lakes. The sky is also a much more mellow pink color compared to that of Earth. Access After the player has finished the True Tournament of Power, they are prompted by Zeno to choose Become a God, Nothing, or Death. Choosing Death will lead them to the Other World. Quests Tips *Once the player has entered the Other World, they are effectively stuck there. They cannot freely leave whenever they want, nor can they teleport to other worlds via the use of Instant Transmission. *Similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, damage dealt will be returned to the player as EXP. This can range from an abundance of a million EXP to 250 million under the right circumstances. *If the player talks to Kibito, they can be sent back to Earth for 4 hours. They are free to travel between Earth, Namek, Space, Future, The Secret World, and Queue World but they cannot join the Tournament of Power, Broly raid battles, or True Tournament of Power. *All races receive 1 point in all stats per level in this map. *It's not reccomended to wish for death until at least level 700, due to the fact that it is an incredibly hard grind in Other World because the player can do neither Tournament of Power nor Broly runs. Rebirth Sharing similar concepts with Prestige, a player that is a part of this map can rebirth, by talking to Kami. With that being, it resets their Zeni and clothes they had previously owned (except the ones the player wore when they were in the process of Rebirth). This brings the player back to square one (back to level 1). The only exceptions, however, are that they get to keep 10% of their stats, along with a 300 stat boost. Also, a pair of wings will be granted to the player permanently. The player cannot return to the Other World; the only way to do that is by resetting their character. Trivia *SnakeWorl can be seen at the map. If the player interacts with him, he'll tell the player that the map is currently a work in progress, and that there will be more to come. *This is the first time a game-original boss appears in more than one map, in this case Friaza. *In the anime and manga, all residents have to earn the privilege to keep their body."Other World" on Dragon Ball Wiki: https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Other_World However in the game, all players keep their bodies regardless. Bugs * Most NPCs needed to complete the three Daily Quests will become broken, and won't attack the player. ** In Friaza's case, he is shown to not even Z-Vanish when attacked, unlike the other two NPCs, making him laughably easy yet long when broken. ** Most speculate this bug is from Other World's sheer lag, as in most servers FPS drop is likely. ** This game-breaking bug has likely been fixed, as Friaza, Goku, and Jiren have a rarer chance to become glitched. Gallery shin.png|Supreme Kai kibito.png|Kibito Kai snakeworl.png|SnakeWorl RobloxScreenShot20190810 215748409.png|Pikkon dbzfs_heaven_wiki.PNG